Love is Innocence
by delena and nian
Summary: Love is innocence, but somehow spirals into something I don't think innocent people should want. Elena is forced to go on a blind date with Damon. She hates him... But could she hate him after the date ? Read and Review please...
1. I hate parties !

**Hey everybody. This is my first story and I have no idea if it is good or even ok. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue writing.**

* * *

_Do you think I'm sort of alive?_  
_Should I set these motives aside?_  
_Do I feel? Well sort of, but not_  
_When you walk your body through mine_**  
**

* * *

"Do we really have to do this Caroline?" Elena said one last time knowing the answer she was going to get. "Yes Elena" Caroline said in an irritated tone."Elena you know you can't stay in here forever. You have to get out sometime."

Elena knew there was no way in hell she was going to win this fight. Finally Elena have to give up. She hated parties. Especially after the night her parents die. They died in an car accident when they were on their way to pick her up from a PARTY. But Caroline said it has been 4 months and she has to get over it someday.

Caroline finally snapped Elena out of her thought asking "Which pair of earring will go better with my dress? These or these?" Caroline said holding two pairs of earrings. A small one diamond earring with a shade of green and other without any shade."I think you should go with second one. Without and shade and simple and decent." Elena said. And with this Caroline turned to the mirror again to put the earring on.

When Caroline was ready she turned to look at Elena and gave her a dirty look. And then Elena realized she hasn't changed into her dress for tonight's party. "Elena I am going downstairs to tell Jenna that we will be leaving in an hour and if I found you like this you know what I am going to do" With this Caroline left the room leaving Elena with her dress lying in front of her. It was of red color and off-shoulder. Elena was in no mood to wear it but she knows she can't stop Caroline from taking her to that party in any way even if it means that she has to drag Elena in her current night suit.

When Caroline walked into the room and glared Elena like hell, Elena cautiously asked "What happened Caroline? Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Elena why are you not ready till now?" Caroline asked definitely angry.

"What are you saying Care? I am wearing this dress you gave me." Elena said not understanding what Caroline was trying to say.

"Yes you are but what about the earrings and don't tell me you are going to the party without those and with that hairstyle." Abruptly seeing her reflection in the mirror Elena realized her hairs were still tied in a bun.

"Just a sec." After ten minutes Elena was all ready to go.

* * *

They reached the Grill and waited for Bonnie for about 4 minutes before she shows up.

"Sorry guys. I know I am late." Bonnie said in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok Bon we just reached here." Elena replied.

"All right now. Let's go in and rock the party." Caroline said excitedly.

"Yeah let go." Bonnie said.

When they entered the grill they were greatly welcomed. Elena looked around the room and realized all most whole school was there. Yeah why wouldn't they be here after all it was end of semester and they all were enjoying going to next class. Just then Caroline dragged Elena and Bonnie to a counter where April was sitting. Caroline told her to register there names for blind dates. When Elena realized what she just heard she pulled Caroline away from the group and asked "Did I just hear you registering me for some blind date?"

"Yes." Caroline replied innocently.

"Look Care I came to this freaking party because of you and now I am not going to go to a blind date!" Elena exclaimed.

"Please. For me one last time and I won't ask you to do any thing if it wasn't good." Caroline said trying to convince Elena and looking at her with her puppy dog face which she knows Elena can't say no to.

"Ugh. I hate it when you do that. Alright I'll listen to you this one last time."

* * *

After an hour or so it was time to know who your blind is. Elena just wished it was someone normal. She was already having a bad time as Bonnie was busy with Jeremy. Her brother. And Caroline was busy with Tyler, And she was sitting alone on the bar having her drink.

Matt started to announce the name of pairs for tonight's blind date.

"Caroline and Klaus" Lucky Caroline that she got Klaus as she had a crush on him but never had the courage to go up to him and talk. Guess tonight was going to be lucky for her.

"Tyler and Vicki"

"Bonnie and Stefan"

"Jeremy and Anna"

"Rebekha and Matt. Oh that's me!" Matt exclaimed.

"Elijah and Katherine"

"Finally the last pair Elena and Damon"

* * *

**So how was the story ? Please let me know. I wish it wasn't below average.**


	2. The Date

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. I am very happy because of all the reviews I got. Thank you everybody who reviewed/favorited/followed. Love you all.**

**P.S.: Special thanks to my awesome beta Delovefic. You made my normal story awesome.:)**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY…..**_

_After an hour or so it was time to know who your blind is. Elena just wished it was someone normal. She was already having a bad time as Bonnie was busy with Jeremy. Her brother. Amd Caroline was busy with Tyler, And she was sitting alone on the bar having her drink. Matt started to announce the name of pairs for tonight's blind date._

_"Caroline and Klaus" Lucky Caroline that she got Klaus as she had a crush on him but never had the courage to go up to him and talk. Guess tonight was going to be lucky for her._

_"Tyler and Vicky"_

_"Bonnie and Stefan"_

_"Jeremy and Anna"_

_"Rebekha and Matt. Oh that's me."_

_"Elijah and Katherine "_

_"Finally the last pair Elena and Damon"_

What? Did I just hear Elena and Damon? No, I probably heard wrong. My day is already going bad and if I heard is true, than this is probably one of the worst days of my life.

"I am sorry Elena." Caroline apologized.

"It seems my ears are in complete working condition," Elena said in a sad tone.

"Yes." Caroline said looking away, feeling very guilty.

"But when did he come back to town? Maybe it's someone else with the same name." Bonnie tried soothing Elena.

"I wish so." Elena said, letting a little hope seep in her voice.

Matt asked for everyone's attention. "Wish you all a great time, Enjoy!" Matt said happily with a wide smile on his face. Of course he would be happy, he got Rebekah.

Caroline and Bonnie left to find their dates, Klaus and Stefan. And just then I saw Damon. The only Damon I know, looking devilishly hot as always. As soon as I saw him I felt like I was going to explode with anger. He walked towards me and said "Hey Elena. Don't you think you are very lucky to have me as your partner?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Elena.

"You think? Because I am thinking the exact opposite." Elena said totally pissed off.

"Ouch Elena." He dramatically faked hurt and rested his hand over his chest.

How could my day be so damned? I am stuck with none other than Damon. Damon, the womanizing jackass, who plays with each and every girl's heart. Damon, who broke Rebekha's heart. My best friend Rebekah's heart! She thought bitterly.

"Elenaaa..." Damon said bringing Elena back to present.

"Dreaming about me already. Huh?" Damon said teasing Elena.

"I can't believe I am stuck with you." Elena said in an annoyed tone.

"What did I do Elena? Why are you so pissed at me?" Damon asked innocently, if Elena didn't know better she would've bought his innocent act. Damon Salvatore is anything but innocent.

Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Forget it. What do you want to do tonight?" Elena said trying to change the topic. Wanting to get over with this night already.

"I don't know. Do you wanna drink?" Damon said moving towards the bar, not even waiting for Elena to answer.

"What would you prefer, Elena?" He winked.

"Whiskey or Vodka you choose." Elena stated, though drinking in this situation was the worst idea ever, but she needed a little liquid courage to survive the night.

"Alright. We will do vodka shots." He rubbed his hands enthusiastically.

After an hour or so Elena was clearly drunk. Whenever she gets drunk she starts blabbing about all the bad things that has happened in her life. She spilled all about how her parents died, how bad her days were after her parents' death, how bad she felt when her aunt also agreed to leave when she got a job in New York, how she thought no one care about her as they all leave her alone, forgetting she was sitting with Damon.

Even he had been drinking for about an hour; still it didn't affect Damon as he was a daily drinker. But when Elena started talking about all the bad incidents in her life he found himself comforting Elena. This wasn't his nature, but he couldn't help it.

It was 1 in the morning and they had been at the bar for almost 3 hours. Finally the bartender came and asked them to leave. Damon stood and then took Elena to his car. Elena was constantly saying that she wasn't drunk and she could drive herself home but Damon didn't listen to her.

After 20 minutes of driving they reached her place. Damon carried Elena to her room in his arms as she was sleeping. He laid her softly on her bed and was about to leave when Elena caught his arm and stopped him. "Please don't leave me alone." Elena said sounding like she was going to cry at any moment.

Damon sat down next to her on her bed and held her into a tight hug. Tears stared falling from Elena's eyes and soaked into Damon's shirt. When Elena calmed down, Damon laid her back on her bed and kept whispering soothing words until she slept.

* * *

**How was the story? Did you liked it? Please tell me. If you liked it review/follow/favourite. your reviews keep me going so please review.**


	3. The day after

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it. I am very for late update. Thank you everybody who reviewed/favorited/followed. Love you all.**

**P.S.: Special thanks to my awesome beta Delovefic.**

* * *

When Elena woke up the next morning she was having a terrible headache. She felt like tiny minions were having the time of their life with their axes. She searched her side-table for Aspirin and found it after struggling for 5 minutes. As the headache started to fade away panic found its way.

**EPOV**

Oh. My. God. How could I do such a stupid thing? How could I have forgotten I was with Damon... _Damon Salvatore_? Will he tell everyone and make fun of me? Of coure he would, why wouldn't he. He hates me so he is surely not going to waste such an amazing chance of insulting me. He would tell everyone how weak I was.

"Elena!" Jeremy was shouting from out side my room door "We have school today. So wake up."

"Yeah I know." I said trying my best to sound normal. Maybe I'm overreacting and its nothing.

"I will be waiting downstairs." He informed me and left.

I got up went to the bathroom and started to shower hoping that the cold water could calm me down.

* * *

**In the Kitchen at the Salvatore Boarding house**

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan snapped as soon as he saw Damon.

"Looking for food Stefan. What else do you do in the kitchen?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows. Pushing Stefan's buttons as always.

"You know that's not what I meant." Stefan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Then what do you mean to say Stef?" Damon said sounding innocent.

"What are you doing here? In Mystic Falls," Stefan said irritated.

"I missed my baby bro" Damon fake pouted.

"It's been 2 years Damon." Stefan stated exasperated. He was surprised to see Damon.

"I know. I seem to have a pretty good memory." Damon snapped.

"You don't like small towns. 'They are boring.'" Stefan said in air quotes.

"Don't you have school today? Go get ready I don't want you to be late for your school." Damon said getting out of the kitchen. Being around Stefan sucked a lot energy out of him.

* * *

As soon as Elena reached the school her heart began beating fast. She was hoping that Damon has not told Stefan anything. Stefan and she broke up 2 years ago when she found out that he was cheating on her with Katherine.

Elena saw Caroline walking up to her so she tried her best to compose herself.

"Hey Elena." She said cheerfully. Being the energy bomb she was. It was contagious. In a way.

"Hey Care. You seem in a very good mood today." Elena smiled, doing her best to act normal.

"Yes I am. Yesterday night was the best night of my life." Then she started blabbing all about how good her night was, she finally got her chance to talk to Klaus and that Klaus asked her out on Friday. But Elena wasn't paying much attention , her mind busy finding for any sign that Damon has told anyone about yesterday.

"Are you even listening to me Elena?" Caroline asked snapping Elena out of her train of thoughts.

"Sorry I got a little carried away." Elena tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. A nervous move, like always.

"What is it? Come-on tell me." Caroline said sounding curious.

"Nothing." Elena shrugged.

"Elena I know you are lying." Caroline crossed her hands giving Elena a stern look.

"No I am not" Elena said, her confidence waning.

"Yes you are."

"Really it's nothing." Elena shut her locker with a loud bang.

"Elena spill" Caroline said in a tone that said no-more-lying.

Finally Elena gave up.

"You know that yesterday, Damon was my date,"

"Yes.." Caroline encouraged her to continue.

"And I was very angry and I had my one of those great stupid ideas of drinking." Elena sighed.

"How much did you drink?" Caroline asked surprised.

"A lot."

"Oh My God! How could you be so stupid? Drinking with Damon? Were you out of your _freaking_ mind?" Caroline scolded.

"I don't know what happened." Elena cringed a little.

Caroline was about to respond when Stefan walked in.

"Here it goes," Elena said. But to her surprise he just ignored them.

"He didn't say anything" Elena said confused as he walked past them. Like they didn't even exist.

"Maybe Damon didn't tell him anything."

"But why?"

"I don't know. But it's a good thing, you should be _happy_"

"Yes. I am glad he didn't tell him anything." Elena smiled, tension leaving her body.

* * *

**At The Mystic Grill**

Whole day has passed but Elena could not keep her mind off Damon Salvatore. They came to the Grill so that Elena could find some distraction, but why didn't he tell Stefan anything? This question keeps coming up in her mind again and again.

"Elena lets go" Caroline said getting up and starting to leave.

"Yeah lets go" Elena was getting ready to leave when he saw Damon entering the Grill.

"Care, you go." Elena said hesitantly.

"Why. What is it?" Then she noticed Elena was looking at Damon.

"Tell me it's not what I am thinking."

"Yes Care, I am gonna go talk to him." Elena said in a no-more-arguing tone.

"Okay. Just be _careful._ And no drinking." Caroline gave Elena a playful stern look.

"Right. I will be careful. Now bye"

And with this she walked up to him.

* * *

**How was the update? Did you liked it? What do you think is going to happen? Why did Damon leave 2 years ago? If you liked it review/follow/favourite. Your reviews keep me going so please review.**


	4. The Talk

**Hey there! Yeah I am still alive. Sorry for late update. I had my finals and I didn't get chance to think where should I take the story. And I am apologizing already if the chapter is not as good as you expected. I will try do better from now on.**

**I don't own TVD.**

**P.S.: Thanks to my awesome beta/friend Delovefic for prereading.**

**If anyone's still reading, then here we go with Delena talk**

* * *

"Um... Hey Damon." Elena said hesitantly while taking a seat beside him.

Damon looked up from his bourbon glass to see who was talking to him. He was shocked when he noticed that the voice belonged to Elena.

"Can't stay away from me, can you?" He asked sarcastically. He was not in a mood to talk to anyone, he had a fight with Stefan when he accidentally ran into him after Stefan returned from his school. And had been drinking for two hours at home before heading out before Stefan returned from wherever he had gone.

"I...uh...I wanted to talk to you about last night..."

"What about it?" Damon asked in controlled voice. He didn't like taking his anger out on the wrong person.

"I want to thank you for not telling Stefan." Elena said not looking at his eyes.

"What are you taking about?" Damon asked confused.

"I mean.. not telling him that I was crying." Elena said biting her lower lip.

"Why would I tell him that?"

"Cause you both are best friends." Elena said in matter-of-factly tone.

"Were." That was all he said. Then the both sat there in awkward silence for several minutes.

"I guess I'll leave now." Elena said getting up.

"How are you going home?"

"I will just walk there it's hardly a 2 minute walk."

"It's late for walking alone you know." Damon said seeing the time in his watch.

"It's just 11. What do you think is going to happen? Some vampire gonna attack me." Elena said joking.

"You never know." Damon said cockily "I will leave you." Elena hesitated a bit.

"Common Elena. I don't bite."

"Alright." Elena said quickly paid the bill and then they excited the Grill. He led her to his car. It was a light blue colour 1969 Chevy Camaro.

"You have an amazing car!" Elena exclaimed

"It's not just my car. It's my baby"

_Boys and their cars_ Elena thought and rolled her eyes.

"So why were you worried about me telling Stefan?" Damon asked when they were inside the car. Elena bit her bottom lip nervously and Damon sensed her nervousness and added "You know you don't have to if you don't want to."

"You know I dumped him in front of whole school, so he grabs every chance he gets to insult me." Elena finally got out after a few minutes.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He said making an action of zipping his lips and throwing the keys behind his head.

"Can I ask you a question, Damon?" Elena said looking out of the window.

"You already did." Damon replied with a smirk and Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes you can." He finally said.

"Why aren't you and Stefan best friends now. I mean I remember that you both were inseparable when I was dating him."

"We had a fight." Damon said tightly.

"When did you return to Mystic Falls?" Elena said changing the topic.

"Yesterday."

"And you couldn't find anything better than coming at that party to annoy me?" Elena teased.

"Oh, you know I just can't stay away form you." Damon said with a wink. "But you know, you also can't stay away from me either. It's not even been 24 hours and see, here you are." Elena blushed.

"Um.. Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you stay?"

"Cause you asked me to." He shrugged.

"But you didn't have to."

"You know if someone beautiful as you invites me to stay with them in their bed I just can't say no." He said cockily making Elena roll her eyes.

"We are here." Damon said when they was in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

"Goodnight Damon."

"Night Elena"

And he waited for her to go inside the house before going away.

* * *

**So...how was it? Did I do okay? Please tell me your ideas. I am really very nervous... Cause this was suppose to be THE DELENA TALK. And I don't think I did good...**

**If you have any suggestion how you want this to go just review.**

**Some of you asked me if this is AH or NOT... Yes this is AH.**

**P.S.: Is anyone unhappy with this weeks TVD episode ? If you are or just wanna talk about it please PM me I really wanna talk about it... So if anybody wanna discuss TVD, I am here...:)**


End file.
